Marc Winslow
) |lugar_nacimiento = México |familiares = |ocupacion = Cantante Locutor Modelo Actor de doblaje Director Musical Traductor |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} Marc Winslow comenzó su carrera musical a los 6 años de edad tomando clases particulares de piano para adentrarse en el canto 3 años después. En 2007, estudia las técnicas de Bel Canto y Canto Gregoriano con Tomás Villa Rivera, egresado de la escuela de música Sacra del Conservatorio Nacional de Música. Estudió locución y actuación con Patricia Palestino incursionando en los mismos por primera vez en 2012. Actualmente es cantante en "Cirque Du Soleil". KQ.jpeg|Xander en Acampados WillMeyers.jpeg|Carter en Mi hermana invisible Maretti.jpeg|Peter Maretti en Call of Duty: Black Ops III Dracomon.jpeg|Dracomon en Digimon Fusion Wonderweiss_1.png|Wonderweiss en Bleach Liam_Coll.jpg|Liam Coll en Mi vida y yo Descarga_(2)-3.jpg|Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C. thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230 px Filmografía *Selección Natural - Josh (2016). *Walking on sunshine - Rafaelo (Giulio Berruti) (2016). *Londres bajo fuego - Voces adicionales (2016). *The bridge - Ryan (Wyatt Nash) (2015). *Mi hermana invisible - (Will Meyer) - Carter (2015). *Sin escape - Voces adicionales (2015). *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Voces adicionales (2013). *Swindle - (Matteo Stefan) - Doug (2013). *El violinista del diablo - Edwards, Mori (2013). Películas animadas *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales (2016). *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales (2015). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Voces Adicionales (2015). *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales (2013). Voz recurrente Kamil McFadden * Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C. (2015-presente). * El mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards (2015). * Ernie Cooper en Austin y Ally Ep. 19 Temp. 4 (2015). Kevin Quinn *Xander en Acampados (2015-presente). *Zac en Una aventura de niñeras (2016). Series de TV Otros *La reina blanca - (Joey Batey) - Edward de Lancaster (2013). *Cómo conocí a tu madre - (William Zabka) (Él mismo) (2014). *Power Rangers: Megaforce - (Scott Wills) - R1C0 (2013). *Mad Men - (Elijah Nelson) - Neil Glaspie (2013). *El hospital Knick - (Lucas Papaelias) - Pouncey (2013). *Yo no lo hice - (Tyler Peterson), (Jonathon McClendon) - Dwight (2014), Brandon (2015). *Rizzoli & Isles - (August Roads) - Bobby Symansky (2014). *The Thundermans - (Tony Oller) & (Kenny Ridwan) - Tony Oller & Gideon (2014). *Una familia modelo - (Ian Bamberg) - Nick (2014). *Bajo el domo - (Bryat Prince) - Aidan Tilden (2014). *Chicago Fire - (Joe Keery) - Emmet Byrd, Keith (2015). *Bones - (Grant Harvey) - Alex Heck (2015). *Grey's Anatomy - (Taylor John Smith) - Nick (2015). *Lab Rats - Liam (2015). *The Returned - (Mik Byskov) - Richard Finch (2015). *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - (Chris Lemche) - Ethan Johnston (2015). *Psi - Rodrigo (2015). *Policías de Chicago - Kirby, Ellis (2015-2016). *Bella y los Bulldogs - (Hunter Hayes) - Como él mismo (2016). *Código negro - (Chase Ellison) - Elliot (2016). *NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Heinrich (2016). *La esposa ejemplar - (Gideon Glick) - Blake Reedy (2016). *Elementary - Stewy (2016). *Chicago Med - (Stephen O'Reilly) - Kevin Dietrich (2016), (Nick Marini) - Dany Jones (2016). *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - (Hunter Stiebel) - Marty (2016). *Adoptada - Marco (2016). *El cuerpo del delito - Timmy (2016). *Mech X4 - (Ryan Beil) - Leo (2016). Series animadas *Rocket Monkeys - Slug, Joel Monkey, Greeter (2012). *Mi vida y yo - (Mark Hauser) - Liam Coll (2012). *Mily Preguntas - Julien (2013). *Mofy - Sioux (2013). *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales - Episodio "Familyland" (2013). *Vipo - Baldrick, John, Niño esquiador, líder de los gatos (2013). *VeggieTales en casa - Larry el pepino, Jerry calabaza, Guisante Phillipe (2014-2015) *Littlest Pet Shop - Chip-Chip (2015). *Looped - Mel *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Wilson, Jared (2015). *Escandalosos - Cajero hippie, voces adicionales. (2015 - presente) *SheZow - Capitán XL (2015). *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Shia LaBlade (2016). *The Loud House - Loni Loud (2016) Anime *Bleach - Wonderweiss (2014). *Digimon Fusion - Dracomon (2015). Telenovelas *Carrusel - Ricardito (Guilherme Mazzei), Dennis (Carlos Mariano) (2012). *لحظات حرجة - Momentos Críticos - Sayed, hermano menor de Yazmin (2012). *Encantadoras - Voces Adicionales (2012). *Insensato corazón - Jonás (2013). *Laberintos del Corazón - Cielito (2013). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Mujeres ambiciosas - (Claudio Lins) - Sergio (2016). *El negocio - Eric (2016). Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - (Ary Katz) - Peter Maretti (2015). Traducción y adaptación *Mily Preguntas - Mily: Miss Questions - Ciel de Paris Prod (2013). http://cargocollective.com/cakecdp/MILY-MISS-QUESTIONS *Naturaleza en la ciudad - Natures Urbaines (2014). *Orden y desorden - Order and disorder (2014). Intérprete Filmografía *Turbo - "Ese caracol es veloz" - (Coros) (2013). *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - "¡Bingo!" - (Coros) (2013). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - "Apertura, "Extraño" - Coros (2014). *Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago - (Tim Oliver Schultz) (2015). *Buscando a Dory - Tema de mantarrayas (2016). *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Coros (2016). Series de TV Acampados *''"Kikiwaka"'' *''"Contigo voy a volar"'' *''"No pares de moverte"'' Otros *Modern Family - "Canon" (2012). *Sam y Cat - "Peezy B" - (Kel Mitchell) (2013). *La teoría del Big Bang - "Ba-sing-A!" - (Johnny Galecki) (2013). *Los Borgia - "Tu amor por mi" - (David Papava) (2013). Series animadas Jorge, el curioso *''"Hoy es halloween"'' (2012). *''"En una casa embrujada"'' (2012). Un agente de familia *''"Girl, you need a shot of B12"'' - Steve (Scott Grimes), Victor (2012). *''"Minstrel Krampus"'' - Coros (2013). The Cleveland Show *''"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay"'' (2012). *''"Annie"'' - (Coros) (2012). El show de los Looney Tunes *''"Best friends redux"'' - Ep. 51 (2013). *''"Super Rabbit"'' - Ep. 52 (2013). *''"Fabuloso yo"'' - Tosh Gopher (2014). Thomas y sus Amigos *''"Ten valor"'' (2014). *''"Confiado voy"'' (2014). *''"La navidad está en las vías"(2014). Escandalosos * "Lluvia Gris"'' * "Tú eres mi todo" * "Pasando un buen momento" * "Canción del Yogurth Helado" Los 7E *''"Dulcifiesta"'' (2015). *''"Baile de los 7E"'' (2015). *''"7 Pasos"'' (2015). *''"HIP-HOP"'' (2015). *''"La mágica gira de los 7E"'' (2015). *''"Dont be grumpy"'' (2015). *''"Funniest haircut day"'' (2015). *''"Grumpy's lost"'' (2015). *''"Cut it"'' (2015). Phineas y Ferb *''"Hacia el pasado viajar"(2015). *"No importa donde vamos" ''(2015). *''"Se acabó el verano"'' (2015). *''"O.S.B.A"'' (2015). *''"Yo ya no tengo un lugar"'' (Coros) (2015). *''"Ain't nobody got a friend like mine"'' (2015). Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *''"Los super 4"'' (2014). *''"Corre como el viento"'' - Ep. 98 (2015). *''"Cold place, cold matyes"'' (2015). *''"Blue lagoon criature"'' (2016). VeggieTales en casa *''"Amigos ser"'' - Ep. 1A *''"Cooperando"'' - Ep. 1B *''"Voy a estar viendo"'' - Ep. 2B *''"Nunca mis dientes lavaré"'' - Ep. 3A *''"Mi amigo más fiel"'' - Ep. 3B *''"Es el quehacer"'' - Ep. 4A *''"Adoro el pay"'' - Ep. 5B *''"Será un desastre"'' - Ep. 6B *''"Tus sueños realizar"'' - Ep. 8A *''"Mi limonada especial"'' - Ep. 9A *''"Un fuerte construiré"'' - Ep. 9B *''"Yo soy el rey del helado"'' - Ep. 10A Goldie y Osito *''"Dancin Feet"'' - Coros (2015). *''"We won't let you"'' - Coros (2015). *''"Over the moon"'' - Coros (2015). *''"Being nice is easy"'' - Coros (2015). *''"Gotta get back my ball"'' - Coros (2015). Bob el constructor *''"Tema de entrada"'' - Coros (2016). *''"We're Bob's team"'' (2016). *''"In spring city"'' (2016). La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *''"Es un día genial"'' (2016). *''"La guardia del león llegó"'' (2016). *''"Ya llegó"'' (2016). *''"UTAMU"'' (2016). *''"Hay que atacar"'' - Coros (2016). *''"Kupatana"'' - Coros (2016). Otros *Rags, el poder de la música - "Hábitos" (2012). *Marco Macaco - Coros (2012). *El Show de Garfield - "Oro de piratas" - Ep. Especial 3 y 4 (2012). *Los Simpson - "White Christmas Blues" - Coros (2013). *Viva el Rey Julien - "Tema de apertura" - Coros (2015). *El Increible Mundo de Gumball - Saturno, Tierra (2015). *Frozen ON ICE - (2015). *Looped - "Tema de apertura" - (2015). *Wabbit - "Tema de apertura" - (2015). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Disney on Ice - "Doorway to magic" - (2015). *Disney Princesa - Soy princesa siendo yo - (2016). *Braindead - Lead Singer (2016). Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Opening "Ten Confianza" (2012). Telenovelas *Carrusel - "Qué bueno es girar" - (Nicholas Torres) (2012). *Preciosa Perla - "Adieu mon cœur" - (Tiago Abravanel) (2014). Dirección Musical *VeggieTales en casa (2015). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016). *Los Simpson (2016). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2016). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016). Traducción y adaptación musical *3rd & Bird (Cbeebies) (2012). *VeggieTales en casa (2014). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016). *Los Simpson (2016). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2016). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016). Locución *Fresca *La Costeña *Cinépolis VIP *SEAT 15 Years Anniversary *Spotify *Iphone 6s ONIONS *Autozone (USA) *Cementos Cruz Azul (Versión Rural) *COMEX #BienHecho *PEPSI *Mountain Dew (USA) *MTV *Samsung *Seat *Hot Nuts *UVM (Enter to play technology show) *Inmuebles24 *HP *Axel *CBeebies *Secretaría de Turismo (Live it to believe it) *Nito Bimbo *Fanta (Floyd) *Bubulubu Passion Fruit *Ice Shot *Hot Wheels Color Shifters *Nesquik *Nike Chicharito *MacBook Pro *Toaster Strudel (USA) *Lotería de Texas (USA) *Nutella (FRANCIA) *Nerf Super Soaker (USA) *Coppel *McDonalds (USA) *Telcel 4GLTE *Axel *Gobierno de México (Quintana Roo) *Seguros AXA *Cannes *Televisa Bécalos *Axel *Snax Fud (JINGLE) *Super venta de carrito WalMart (JINGLE) *Macalena Bodega Aurrerá (JINGLE) Estudios y empresas de Doblaje *Art Sound México *Doblaje Audio Traducciones S.A. de C.V. *Ki Audio *Diseño en Audio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *TOPaudio Enlaces * * *Marc Winslow en Voice123 * Nombre usuario en la wikia = MarcWinslow Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México